valewood_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Agency
The Valewood Agency for the Unexplained and Paranormal, or The Agency,' '''is a small business located in Pines Close and is also where Andrew Wheatley and Darwin Archimedes live. It was founded in what was previously the home of Andrew's grandfather, Douglas Wheatley, and contains multiple rooms and facilities for comfortable living. The Agency is located adjacent to Burns Realty, and is just across the road from Tom's TVs and Northern Lights Bookshop. At the edge of Pines Close is a lengthy road to Darkstone Manor. As a result, this puts the place more or less in the centre of everything, despite being located on the edge of town. History Little is known about the history of the house itself. It is presumably quite old as owing to the design and construction, and was owned by Douglas Wheatley for a considerable time before his death. Andrew moves in as the series begins, and immediately is unable to find the keys; he is forced to resort to breaking in through an open upper window. Exactly why the upper window was open remains unclear. In the present day, the building was converted into a detective agency by Andrew, with the help of Darwin Archimedes and Elizabeth Glass, with the financial support of Moe Frankfort. May Winter also joined so as to secure a reasonably stable income. Following an incident with a wizard and an attack of extradimensional runes, Andrew and Elizabeth discussed the business' pretty inaccurate name and agreed to rename it to the Valewood Agency for the Unexplained and Paranormal. Staff * [[Andrew Wheatley|'Andrew Wheatley']]' '- Owner and founder, lead detective * [[Darwin Archimedes|'Darwin Archimedes']]' '- Co-detective * [[Elizabeth Glass|'Elizabeth Glass']]' '- Co-detective * [[May Winter|'May Winter']]' '- Co-detective * 'Moe Frankfort '- Treasurer and financial support Appearance The house has three floors (two visible) and is vaguely yellow. It has a small brown front door and an American-styled mailbox, as well as a large pink kitchen extension on the left hand side of the house. The upper floor of the house is large and pale-walled, with some blue wallpaper and a fireplace. It also has a small sofa and a pale brown rug. The rest of the interior is relatively sparse and empty, but appears to be mostly red-carpeted and brown-walled. There is a large orange sofa in the living room and a bookshelf, as well as a back door and a portrait of Douglas Wheatley on the wall opposite. Rooms * '''Living room '- large and rectangular, the living room is covered with mauve wallpaper and has a red carpet with a bright blue rug. There is an orange sofa with a small cupboard and a lamp next to it, as well as a tall bookcase on the other side. On the wall opposite the back door, there is a small portrait of Douglas Wheatley and his wife. * Andrew's Office '- this room is small, with a green back wall that looks out over the Agency's garden and the space behind Pines Close. It has a desk, a computer, a chair, and a corkboard upon which a few pieces of paper are usually pinned. * '''Kitchen '- Little is known about the kitchen, other than that it is connected directly to the living room. There are several cupboards, one of which contains several packets of crisps. * 'Upper landing '- This room is also large and rectangular, with blue walls. It has two large windows which look out over Pines Close, and another orange-ish sofa. There is a small fireplace opposite it and a staircase down to the lower floor of the house. * 'Andrew's bedroom '- This room has a single bed and blue wallpaper, and is apparently quite sparse in its decoration. * '''Secondary bedroom - Little is known about this room other than the fact that it does not have a bed. * 'The attic '- The attic is where Darwin sleeps. He keeps most of his inventions and technology in there, along with lots of miscellaneous paraphenalia from Reloo. There is a large sofa and a door to another room with a sign that is obscured from view, as well as a box in which Darwin keeps the Toaster Gun. * 'The basement '- The basement is large and complicated, with dark walls. There are many shelves and boxes, all containing strange technology and paraphernalia - such as the Dimension Root. Its cupboards are inexplicably prone to falling over. Gallery .]] Category:Locations Category:Businesses